Dusty Memories
by PurityGoneWrong
Summary: An inuyasha fanfiction. It was like everyday, Sesshomaru would walk, waiting to the moment when he could take down Naraku. But when a young demon gets in his way, Sesshomaru's life becomes a tiny bit, well, out of control.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold; freezing would not even be close to over exaggerating. Dew drops iced over ever living plant in the lands and animals ran for shelter. The skies were dark and no moon or star light shown through the thick black clouds. The night was truly one from a horrible nightmare, though, not everyone found this night to be scary.

"One, two, three, four, skipping steps on the floor. We are walking in a line, Jaken, me, and then my Lord!" a gleeful voice sang. Rin hopped from one foot to the other as she followed right behind Jaken and a few feet in front of Sesshomaru. With every step the young child started to hum a new tune joyously, while Jaken slowly started to get annoyed. But, being such a sweet young girl, Rin did not notice Jaken's discomfort and just kept up with her song.

Rin's singing slowed more after every moment now and she slowly started to shiver as she became tired. Jaken gave the slightest of twitches as the child started to chatter her teeth, her human body attempting to keep her from freezing. Sesshomaru's ear twitched ever so slightly and he looked to little Rin. "Jaken," Sesshomaru said sternly. "Set up a fire, I wish to rest here." Without a moments hesitation Jaken picked up braches and twigs, and using his staff created a warm and lovely fire. "Rin," Sesshomaru then said as he took off his fluff and placed it on the ground for her to keep warm in.

Relaxing himself against a tree, Sesshomaru let out a sigh and looked over to his sleeping ward then to Jaken. Every breath came another puff of steam from the demons mouth. The iciness of the night did not bother the great dog demon lord in the least, but it seemed to relax him more. Though he would never let himself to fully relax, at least not with the distinct smell of Naraku in the air. Sleep was useless to him at the moment. It was not like he really needed to sleep everyday. So, he sat there, awake all night, waiting for the sun to rise so that they could once again start on their journey.

Rin woke right on cue. The sun was just peaking its way over the mountains, melting all the frost from the night before. She smiled brightly as the warm sun touched her face; this gave her the energy she needed to pop right on up and start singing and skipping around again. Jaken, who was still half asleep, was already annoyed by the child's song. It was not that she had a bad voice, because she sung with the cutest voice known to demon and man, but it was the fact that she almost never stopped singing unless Sesshomaru asked her too. "Good morning My Lord," she said sweetly to Sesshomaru then turned her gaze to Jaken and ran over. "Good morning to you Lord Jaken!"

This made Jaken smile and forget his annoyance with her. She was sweet and he knew it. So he smiled wearily and spoke to her, "Good morning Rin. Ready to start our journey?" Rin just gave an over exaggerated nod of the head then looked back up to Sesshomaru once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru may Jaken and I go and get some food?" she asked. Sesshomaru did not speak but gave her the nod that met 'Okay but hurry.' Rin quickly ran over and pulled Jaken off disappearing from Sesshomaru's sight.

Jaken and Rin found themselves at a river. Rin almost instantly jumped in and started fishing with her hands. Jaken, on the other hand, sat off to the side looking away and into the forests. The wind began to pick up slightly, alerting Jaken. He stood, holding his staff at the ready, as if he knew someone was about to attack. But after several moments he sat back down, nothing was going to happen, right?

"Lord Jaken! I've caught one!" Rin yelled happily as she pulled a fish from the water and held it up in the air. Jaken only rolled his eyes and looked away from her. A gust of wind almost threw him forward as Rin let out a small yelp. Kagura, the wind witch, had Rin tightly held down on her giant white feather. She gave an evil laugh, "Naraku will love this gift I've gotten for him." With that the laughing witch flew off with Rin, leaving Jaken racing back to Sesshomaru to tell him how he had lost the girl, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaken begged forgiveness of his Lord, down on his hands and knees. He had just told Sesshomaru that Rin had been taken by Kagura, again! How many times would it take for Jaken to learn to keep a better eye on the girl?! Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by the words of Jaken and merely stepped past the annoying imp. He was walking fast, faster than normal; it would seem that being with Rin for so long had given him a soft side. Though, it was only for that little human girl and no one else. Picking up his pace, Sesshomaru left Jaken behind still begging forgiveness. Jaken soon looked up and ran faster Sesshomaru, realizing he had been left behind.

The smell of Naraku made Sesshomaru sick and with every step the scent got stronger. But he was set on revenge, not only for stealing his ward but also for being a backstabbing asshole. Sesshomaru was not one to forgive someone for do any kind of wrong to him. Jaken finally caught up to the great demon and followed him closely.

The high pitched screams gave Naraku a major migraine and caused him to become infuriated. He raised his hand high and flung it down onto the screamers face as hard as he could. The victim went flying across the room, but landed on her feet. She was crouched down, but when standing straight was about 5'6". Her long black hair was shimmering crimson from the blood that stained it. Her chest was heaving and the swells of her breast could be seen with every rise, due to how torn her kimono was. Her eyes spoke of only hunger, not for food but for the revenge again this low life demon, Naraku. She stood up tall after a few moments and pulled her hair behind her pointed ears. She had tan, almost pink, spiral markings on her arms and ankles, her eyes were light brown with yellow streaked within them. She was beautiful, even with all the blood that marked her pale face.

Naraku smirked then spoke to the young woman, "Why do you let me hurt you? Have you finally decided to join my ranks?" His voice was cold with the smallest tint of hopeful. He had been trying to get her to join him for a long while now, though this was his first time he had her in his grasps. "Come Jaden….."

"Do you really think a demon such as me would ever, EVER, consider joining your pathetic group? I wouldn't be caught dead working with such a low life like yourself," here eyes became a blood thirsty red as she spoke. A small smirk came to her face then she turned away from him. "You're not even worth my time. I'm done with you," she said with a small cackle then strutted her way out of his building.

Only feet from the rancid smelling palace Jaden stopped and looked to Kagura, who held a small human child under her arm. Kagura like Naraku almost as much as Jaden did, which wasn't at all. The two made eye contact for a brief moment then Kagura set the child down on a feather. Rin did not attempt to run. "Make it look good little Jade," Kagura said with a smile.

"I always do, Kagura," Jaden said. She enjoyed being called by her nickname; it gave her a sort of boost. Kagura pulled out her fan and sent wind crescents toward Jade.

Sesshomaru could smell Rin; she was getting closer and closer. His eyes narrowed as he picked up a strange demons scent. It was another dog demon, fully breed, and not from his family line. He took off running, heading right for the two females. Then they came into view, the demon was putting the child down. Sesshomaru lunged and the two dog demons went flying. "Rin! Run!" they both said at the same time. Then looked at one another. Sesshomaru had pinned her down to the ground, his claws drawing blood on her arms. In defense, Jade brought her claws up and slashed Sesshomaru across the face then kicked him off of her.

Rin came running and stood in between the two. "Please stop my Lord. Jade saved me from Kagura!" the girl said tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve. She then looked to Jade, "Sesshomaru is my best friend! Please stop fighting."

Sesshomaru never let his guard down and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. Jade was the same way, never moving from an attack position. "Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West, it's an honor," Jade said, she was trying to ease the demons defense. Rin then ran over to Jade and tugged on her knee length ripped kimono.

"Jade, will you come travel with us?" the child said sweetly. Sesshomaru's body tensed, the girl had done some crazy things but too ask another demon to travel with them, without his permission, was way out of bounds. Rin then looked to Sesshomaru, "Please my lord! She saved me, like you did. She's a demon so she can take care of herself. Please?" Jade felt as though Rin found a puppy and was begging Sesshomaru to have it as a pet, Jade being the puppy. It didn't make her happy, but the child was only being naïve.

Sesshomaru and Jade looked to one another, as if speaking mentally. The two watch each other for a long moment then looked to Rin. "She can stay," Sesshomaru said lightly then turned and began to walk away. Rin jumped up and down with glee. The thought of another female was the best thing she could think of wanting. And, she was about to get what she wanted. Rin gave Jade the cute puppy dogs face, quivering lip and all. Jade didn't know whether to say yes, or no.

But, taking in a deep breath she began to follow behind Sesshomaru, letting her answer be yes. Though who knew how long with would last. Jade was not the biggest fan of humans and did no know how long it would be until this little girl annoyed her to a breaking point. But, she did know Sesshomaru was after Naraku and he could be of use to her. She smirked at the though of it. Two powerful dog demons finally ending Naraku for good. Her smirk grew the more she thought about it.


End file.
